


Gratuitous French Kissing

by bibliophileemily, SinnamonyRoll (bibliophileemily)



Category: Tales of Crestoria, Tales of Phantasia, Tales of Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Boners, Bad Puns, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Dubious Consent, Gift Fic, House Party, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Omake, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rare Pairings, Tales of Secret Santa 2020, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophileemily/pseuds/bibliophileemily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophileemily/pseuds/SinnamonyRoll
Summary: "Crestoria University wasn’t known as a party college, but the parties Vicious threw at his house were a notable exception. These parties were legendary, the kinds of parties that made raunchy teen comedies look like Disney movies."Cress is happy just to be included, but when he bumps into his hot TA Dhaos, he finds plenty of ways to enjoy himself. Later, Vicious gets a surprise when Aegis and Kanata prove not as innocent as they seem.
Relationships: Cress Albane/Dhaos, Stahn Aileron/Leon Magnus, Vicious/Aegis Alver/Kanata Hjuger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MR_Leach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR_Leach/gifts).



> Gift fic for MR_Leach, who wanted Cress/Dhaos, Stahn/Leon, Guy/Natalia, OR Vicious/Aegis(/Kanata). So of course, I had to put all the ships in one fic! Rare-pair shippers gotta support each other! I hope they like it!
> 
> Heed the tags! This is probably one of the raunchiest things I've ever written! It still manages to skate under an Explicit rating, and the characters are all aged up so that they're college age, but if you're easily squicked by the ships or tropes listed, this fic is not for you.
> 
> Shoutout to my buddy A, who helped me out with some of Cress’s puns!

Crestoria University wasn’t known as a party college, but the parties Vicious threw at his house were a notable exception. These parties were legendary, the kinds of parties that made raunchy teen comedies look like Disney movies. All sorts of outlandish things were rumored to have happened there: Natalia Lanvaldear fucking Guy Cecil in the hot tub even though she was all but engaged to someone else, Professor Clemente hitting on girls who were definitely underage, someone falling off the balcony onto the back patio and miraculously surviving. Even more mystery surrounded Vicious’s bedroom, the Den of Sin, a sex dungeon that put Christian Grey to shame, but most of the information about that came from Yuna Azetta, and really, you couldn’t trust anything that girl said.

Cress almost had to pinch himself on the way there. He couldn’t believe he’d actually managed to get an invite. But here he was, sitting next to Kanata in the backseat of Stahn’s ancient minivan while Stahn and Leon bickered in the front. 

Kanata was the one who’d gotten them invites. He had a class with Aegis Alver, who was one of the most uptight guys imaginable but somehow managed to live in the same house with Vicious. The two of them struck up a conversation, and the next thing he knew, Kanata was invited to the party. And because Kanata was just that great a guy, he’d managed to sweet-talk Aegis into letting his fencing club buddies tag along. 

Cress had never been to a real college party before. Sure, Chester had dragged him to a few keggers before he transferred, but nothing really crazy happened then. He’d kinda hoped that maybe he’d get the courage to make a pass at someone, but it never worked out, and the party atmosphere in Toltus wasn’t really the place for it anyway. But that was college; this was _university_. Maybe things would be different.

* * *

“Dammit, Stahn, stop braking so hard!” Leon snapped. “I’m gonna throw up!”

“Oh, no! Do you get carsick, Leon?” Kanata asked.

“Only when Stahn drives like an idiot,” Leon muttered before covering his mouth and rolling the window down.

“Sorry, babe. I can’t help the traffic.” Stahn reached over to rub his boyfriend’s back, but Leon shook him off.

“Focus on the road!”

“OK, OK… sorry.” Stahn put both hands back on the wheel.

Cress watched as Stahn kept sneaking guilty looks over at Leon, who had his eyes closed and was breathing carefully through his nose. Even though they were always arguing, Cress could tell they really cared about each other. Was it bad that sometimes he was a little envious? Cress wished he had a boyfriend too, but he just hadn’t found anyone yet. At least… not anyone his own age. The drop-dead-gorgeous teaching assistant from his physics class was not a candidate.

That wasn’t who Cress was. He followed the rules. He didn’t make waves. He was here to get his degree, move back to Toltus, and refurbish his dad’s business. He was not here to get himself or anyone else in trouble.

* * *

They could hear the music from several blocks away where they had to park the van. 

Cress and Kanata waited awkwardly while Stahn and Leon made up for their spat from the drive over. 

“I’m glad you came with us, Cress,” Kanata admitted. “I hate feeling like a third wheel.”

“I can see why you'd be _tired_ of it," Cress joked. "Doesn't bother me, though; I just roll with it.”

“Oh, don’t start those up now. I take it all back. I wish you'd stayed home.”

Once Stahn and Leon finally finished kissing, they all walked over to the house. The thumping bass made Cress’s heart speed up, made him want to dance. 

The house was smaller than he expected, and party goers spilled out onto the driveway and the back patio. A shirtless man sat on the front porch arm-wrestling two other guys at the same time--one man per arm--surrounded by spectators taking bets on the outcome.

“I think Rokurou will win, but Eizen will lose!”

“Nah, Zaveid’ll win; there’s no way he isn’t the strongest!”

Just inside the front door, a couple was making out, oblivious to the people coming and going. Cress had to pull Kanata along to keep him from staring.

“I think that might have been Sorey,” Kanata said, “but it’s not like I could really see his face.”

“We can find out later if he ever comes up for air.” Cress looked around the room. “I wonder how we’ll know Vicious?” 

“I don’t know,” Kanata answered. “Let’s find Aegis first.”

Aegis was in the kitchen mixing and serving drinks. Kanata made introductions.

“Hold up,” Aegis said when he noticed Leon. “How old are you boys?”

“Cress and Stahn are old enough, and I’m the designated driver,” Leon answered. “I can vouch that I’ll get all of us home safely.”

“That’s all very well, but I’m still not serving alcohol to anyone under 20,” he said, prompting a groan from Kanata. “There are soft drinks in the cooler on the patio.”

“Damn… I thought we were friends, Aegis,” Kanata whined, but he headed out back with Leon. Aegis gave Stahn and Cress beers, and they clinked them together.

“Here’s to fencing club!” Stahn said.

“Cheers!”

Leaning against the kitchen wall, Cress took his first sip and looked around the room. 

The music was supplied by a live band featuring a blond guy in an outrageous feathered hat wailing into a microphone while accompanied by guitar, bass, and drums. Some people were dancing, but there were just as many people talking in small groups. And of course the couple making out by the front door. The back patio was hazy from all the people vaping, and Cress thought he saw a Slip N Slide set up on the narrow strip of grass separating the concrete from the fence. Everything looked fun, but things definitely weren’t as crazy as they’d been hyped up to be.

Then he spotted Dhaos.

Cress felt his heart speed up. What was _he_ doing here? Dhaos was a grad student; the only time he interacted with undergrads was in the science department where he worked as a teaching assistant. Cress didn’t know what to do: the hot TA he’d been dreaming about for weeks was just a few feet away from him. 

“Cress!” Kanata called him over to the patio. “Get over here and meet Vicious!”

He tore his gaze away from Dhaos and headed outside.

Vicious looked a lot like how Cress imagined him, with red streaks in his long hair and a stomach tattoo visible through his thin tank top.

“Hope the music is to your liking,” Vicious said by way of greeting. “Johnny’s an old friend, so he plays a few sets whenever I decide to hold a bash.” He shook his head at the Dr. Pepper can Kanata was holding. “Oh, come on now, you’re at a party. Let me get you a _real_ drink.”

Kanata looked uneasy. “But Aegis said…”

“I don’t give a fuck what Aegis said,” Vicious said with a wild grin. Cress found himself unintentionally stepping backward. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” He handed Kanata a cup of bright green punch. “A party ain’t a party without some jungle juice. Drink up.”

Cress didn’t want to be a witness to rule breaking, so he went back inside.

Johnny and his band were taking a break, and someone had turned on disco music. More people were dancing, and someone had broken out glow sticks. A blond man in a sparkling white jumpsuit put a glowing red circle on Cress’s head then sauntered off to put glowing crowns on the other party guests. Cress spotted the gleam of blond hair under another glowing red circle. _Dhaos_. He was staring at Cress, his ice-blue eyes glinting in the dim light. 

There was no escape now.

“Hello,” Dhaos said, his low voice barely audible above the music. Cress wasn’t sure how the steps between them had disappeared.

“Um…” Cress suddenly burst out laughing, the absurdity of the situation finally hitting him. He was at a party with his crush right in front of him, and they were wearing matching glow stick crowns. “Wanna dance? I’m not really one for disco, but I sure know how to make _this--_ ” He bumped out a hip. “--go.”

Dhaos blinked. “Was that… an attempt at humor?”

“Will you turn me down if I said it was?”

That got a smile. “Dancing it is.”

Disco didn’t really suit the bump-and-grind style of dancing, so Cress did his best to copy Dhaos in doing the Electric Slide. He got the hang of it pretty quickly, but sometimes he’d go right instead of left and bump into Dhaos. The contact made him giddy.

When someone changed the music to techno, Dhaos stopped.

“This isn’t really to my tastes.”

“Mine neither.” Cress watched the people jump and spin around him. “Actually, do you know where the bathroom is?”

“I’ll show you.” 

Dhaos led Cress up the stairs and pointed out the bathroom. While washing his hands, Cress splashed water on his face, trying to cool himself down. His heart was beating too fast, and he felt almost dizzy. He couldn’t blame alcohol--he hadn’t even finished his first beer! It was all because of Dhaos. 

When he opened the door, Dhaos was waiting for him. Cress’s heart skipped a beat. The lights were on upstairs, and seeing him in better lighting made Cress’s heart flutter.

“Oh? What’s this?” Vicious caught them as he was coming up the stairs. “What are you two doing all alone up here?”

“We were just--”

“Looking for a quiet spot, huh?” Vicious went on without listening. “Say no more; I’ve got a good spot for ya.” He opened a door and shoved them both inside. “Take advantage; everything’s clean and available for use!”

“What is he talking about? Wait a minute!” Cress saw the bed in the center of the room. “Hold on!” But Vicious had already shut the door behind them.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” he called.

“I imagine that’s a very short list,” Cress muttered before looking around. “So this is the Den of Sin… it isn’t as intense as I thought it would be.” He pushed a swing-like contraption hanging from the ceiling. “If you ignore the shelf of dildos and butt plus, it’s almost--” He stopped, looking up. “Why is there a mirror on the ceiling?”

Dhaos smirked. “If you have to ask, I question the strength of your imagination.”

“Hey!” Cress blushed; he couldn’t help it. The reality of the situation loomed over him. He was in a room with Dhaos. He was _alone_ in a room with Dhaos. He was alone in a room with Dhaos that was full of sex toys. His pulse rushed in his ears, and he chuckled to break the tension.

“You laugh when you’re nervous,” Dhaos said. It wasn’t a question, just a simple stated fact. “Do _I_ make you nervous, Cress?”

“You know my name?”

“Of course I know your name. I grade your papers.” There was a hint of mirth in Dhaos’s eyes. “You would benefit from tutoring.” 

“Yeah, science isn’t really my strong point.”

“I imagine your strengths lie in other areas.”

Something about the way Dhaos said that was suggestive as hell, and Cress felt blood rush to his cheeks _and_ to his groin.

 _Oh, no… not now!_ The last thing Cress needed was an awkward erection. He turned around, pretending to examine the varieties of lube on the bedside table. 

“I guess I should look into extra credit,” he said lightly.

“I offer tutoring on the side.”

Cress shivered. It was too easy to imagine Dhaos coming to his dorm room for a lesson… a lesson that ended with them both tangled together on his bed.

 _What the hell is wrong with you? You could have that right now!_ he thought. But he couldn’t bring himself to move.

“Cress?” He almost jumped to hear Dhaos so close, then flinched as Dhaos touched his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I…” Cress turned around and gulped; Dhaos’s face was just a few inches away from his own. 

“Am I misinterpreting something?” Dhaos asked. “You’re always looking at me in class, so I thought…”

“No! I mean, you’re not mistaken! I…” Cress put his head in his hands. “I’m a disaster.”

“Maybe a little.” Dhaos cracked a smile. “It’s endearing.”

Cress thought he couldn’t blush any harder, but he was wrong. The tips of his ears were burning. He said a silent prayer that Dhaos wouldn’t look down because there was no hiding how turned on he was now.

“Cress.” Dhaos was serious now. “Do you want me to kiss you?” 

Cress opened his mouth, but the words wouldn’t come out. Why was he holding back from something-- _someone_ \--he wanted so much? 

He tilted his face up, stretching to reach. He’d never felt short before, but right then, he’d give anything to be just a little taller.

Dhaos saw his intent and met him halfway, bending over and cupping Cress’s head between his hands.

Their lips met, parted, slid over each other. Dhaos had soft lips, and he moved them in unexpected ways that left Cress dazzled and slightly out of breath. It drove him wild. He wanted to push Dhaos on the bed, climb onto him, and kiss him with wild abandon, but Dhaos took his time. Cress squirmed with the overwhelming need to press himself against Dhaos, but everything was going so slowly, languidly, building up the tension more and more until-- _oh_ \--Dhaos slid his tongue in and licked the roof of Cress’s mouth. 

Cress actually swayed; his knees went out, and Dhaos had to catch him before he fell.

“Do you want to lie down?”

Cress barely managed to nod.

They lay side by side on the bed, just looking at each other for a moment. The lights were dim, and most of what Cress could see was lit up by the red glow sticks they were still wearing on their heads. Dhaos’s eyes seemed to glow in the dark, reflecting the red light; it made him look evil.

“Dhaos the Demon,” Cress whispered, then he let out a nervous giggle.

In response, Dhaos reached out and pulled Cress closer to him. With no space between them, there was no chance of hiding his arousal now.

“Oh?” Dhaos grinned. “Perhaps I am moving too slowly for you.”

“Um” was all Cress managed to say before Dhaos pounced, engaging him in a kiss so fierce that Cress couldn’t breathe.

The leisurely kissing from before was gone. Dhaos was everywhere: his hands roaming Cress’s body, his tongue exploring, his knee pressed between Cress’s legs. Just as Cress thought his lungs would burst, Dhaos pulled away and ducked his head to press greedy kisses to his throat.

“Dhaos…” He gasped as teeth scraped his collar bone, then yelped as fingers slipped under the waistband of his pants. “Dhaos, wait!”

Dhaos stopped and sat back, watching Cress as he panted, trying to pull himself together.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… too much.” 

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No! This is amazing! It’s just…” Cress sat up. “It feels like we’re going too fast, you know?”

“First too slow, and now too fast,” Dhaos said. “It seems you cannot make up your mind.”

“That’s not what I meant! What I mean is, I barely know you. Would it be OK if we just talked for a while?”

“That’s acceptable. On one condition.” He leaned forward and kissed Cress one more time. “That _that_ won’t be the last kiss of this evening.”

Cress smiled. “I suppose I'll accept lip service for now.” 

Dhaos groaned. "You definitely know how to ruin a good time."

"My bad. I didn't mean to _douse_ your mood."

Cress planted a kiss on Dhaos's cheek and laughed at Dhaos's reaction. He wasn't nervous anymore; in fact, he couldn't wait to see what happened next.


	2. Ménage à Trois

Outside his bedroom door, Vicious chuckled to himself. He couldn’t _believe_ how easy of a time he’d had pushing Cress and Dhaos together. He couldn’t help it; whenever he saw people making googly eyes at each other, he had the overwhelming need to shove them in his bedroom. Didn’t matter how shy they seemed at first; they always ended up taking advantage of something in there.

He was tiptoeing away when a voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“What did you do?” Aegis glared at him from halfway up the stairs.

“Nothing bad, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Vicious said, smiling when he saw the look on Aegis’s face. He was absolutely delicious when he scowled.

“Aegis, did you find him?” Kanata appeared at the bottom of the stairs. “Is Cress with him?”

“Cress is in my room. He’s--” Vicious began, but Aegis cut him off.

“He’s busy right now.”

“Oh…” Kanata didn’t look so good. He swayed a bit, prompting Aegis to rush over and grab hold of him.

“Vicious, he’s had a little too much.”

“Well, bring him upstairs; we’ll let him lie down somewhere quiet.”

“And where would that be? Your room is occupied.”

“Pretty sure yours isn’t.” Vicious grinned and headed down the stairs to help Aegis.

* * *

“I don’t know what was in that jungle juice, but it does not like me,” Kanata groaned. He was on Aegis’s bed, lying on his side with his knees tucked up and his head resting on Aegis’s lap. 

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” Aegis said. “Underage drinking always comes with consequences.”

“Oh, lighten up, you buzzkill,” Vicious said from where he was sprawled out on the floor. “It’s boring as hell to be sober.” He propped himself up on one elbow. “Got any porn?”

“Of-of course not!” Aegis almost shouted. “If you’re bored, why don’t you rejoin the party?”

“Nah.” Vicious stood up and started thumbing through the art magazines on Aegis’s desk. “I gotta stay here and make sure the kid’s OK.”

“I’m not a kid,” Kanata mumbled.

“You’re a freshman. You might as well be an infant to a super senior like Vicious.”

“Oh? What’s this?” Vicious pulled a magazine out from under a book about photography. “ _Double Trouble: Spit Roaster Special_ , huh?”

“Vicious!” Aegis shoved Kanata’s head off his lap and bounded off the bed. “Give me that!”

“No way! I wanna read it!” Vicious opened it to a random page and whistled. “Damn, Aegis… I didn’t realize you were into _that_.” He tilted his head to get a better look. “Most of us are content with one dude at a time, you know.”

Aegis’s cheeks were bright pink now. “It’s just a fantasy! I don’t comment on what goes on inside _your_ bedroom; kindly refrain from doing so about me.”

“Sheesh, I was just making an observation. You don’t have to get all pissy about it. Besides, I kind of like knowing this about you.” Vicious tapped Aegis on the chest. “Maybe you aren’t so boring after all.”

Aegis looked up at him. “You really think so?”

“Course I do.” Vicious leaned down, his mouth close to Aegis’s ear. “You know you’re welcome in the Den of Sin anytime.” 

“What’s the Den of Sin?” Kanata asked from where he was now sitting up.

Aegis’s face shifted into a look of pure horror. “You don’t need to know!”

“And what did Vicious mean about ‘one dude at a time’? Can I see the porn?”

“Absolutely not!” Aegis thundered, his face now bright red. “Dammit, Vicious, see what you’ve done? You’re being a bad influence!”

“ _I’m_ being a bad influence? Last I checked, this is _yours_.” He tossed the magazine over to Kanata. 

“No!” Aegis reached for it, but Kanata caught and opened it, staring at the contents with wide eyes.

“Aegis… is this _really_ what you like?” he asked, his voice hushed in awe.

Aegis bristled, but he couldn’t think of anything to say, so he just leaned against the door and pouted. Vicious couldn’t help staring at his lips. Full and soft-looking, they were utter perfection. He could think of a few good uses for them.

“Hey, maybe this is crazy,” Kanata said, still staring at the images. “But… what if we tried that out?’

“WHAT?” Both Vicious and Aegis said at the same time.

“Damn, kid, are you even legal?” Vicious asked.

“Out of the question,” Aegis said. “You’re under the influence.”

“I turned eighteen last January,” Kanata retorted. “And I don’t mean we have to do it right now! Let’s do it some other time when I’m sober.” He shrugged. “It looks fun!”

Vicious almost fell over. Kanata, precious and naive little _Kanata_ , proposing hardcore double penetration. What else was he hiding behind that innocent facade? Vicious got a boner just thinking about the possibilities.

“What do you think, Aegis? Want to make little Kanata’s dreams come true?”

Aegis stared gravely at Kanata. “We'd need to figure out logistics. Who would take which position? There needs to be a safe word or signal in case anyone goes too far. Will we all fit on the bed? Hold on; I can draw a diagram.” He started over to the desk.

“You should be in the middle, Aegis,” Kanata said. “It’s your fantasy.”

“Yeah, but are you up for it, Aegis?” Vicious leered at him. “It’s a lot of work being in the middle of a spit-roast.”

“I know that! Shut up and let me think!” Aegis said, hunching his shoulders as he scribbled on a piece of paper. 

“Sex and thinking don’t go together,” Vicious said, whipping off his tank top. “It’s no fun if you’re going to plan every little detail.” He was unbuttoning his pants when he caught Kanata staring at his tattooed abs. “Enjoying the show?”

“Yep.” Kanata didn’t even flinch. “Keep going.”

“Damn, kid… nothing fazes you.” Vicious pulled his pants and underwear off in one move. “There ya go!”

Both Aegis and Kanata were staring now. Vicious couldn’t blame them; the ladder of metal rings passing through the underside of his penis were pretty eye-catching. 

“Wow,” Kanata breathed. “And I thought I was cool for gauging my ears.” Vicious watched his eyes wander over the rest of his body. Aegis had a roaming eye as well; he was just a little more subtle about it than Kanata, but as far as Vicious was concerned, the time for just looking had passed.

“You guys gonna get naked now or what?”

* * *

There wasn't much preamble. Clothing was removed, lube and condoms were acquired, and then they got to it. Of course, it was clumsy at first, but Aegis was perfectly fine directing traffic as needed until they figured out the what and where and how of it all.

As kinky as a threesome was in theory, Vicious was kind of bored. He was balls deep inside Aegis, no easy feat with all the piercings, but with Aegis’s mouth otherwise occupied with Kanata, there wasn't a lot of vocal feedback. _What’s the point of dirty sex if there’s no dirty talk?_

He looked over at Kanata to see how he was doing and was blown away at the sight.

Vicious knew sex. He knew the different ways that people would react: shy, bold, quiet, loud, the full gamut. But he had never seen anything like the sheer _wonder_ on Kanata's face. His eyes were open wide, his lips slightly parted, and his cheeks flushed. He was completely absorbed in what Aegis was doing with an enthusiasm that matched a kid on Christmas morning.

It was hot as fuck.

Vicious rocked his hips harder against Aegis, who pushed back in time without losing his balance.

"Shit, Aegis, you're practically a pro at this," Vicious said.

"You can say that again," Kanata said, a little breathless. Vicious noticed he was now glistening with sweat; whatever Aegis was doing was working. 

He didn't realize he was staring until Kanata met his eyes and winked.

Oh, _fuck_. A jolt of arousal shot through Vicious, prompting him to fuck Aegis just a little bit harder.

Kanata noticed. Of course he did. He licked his lips and cocked his head to one side, exposing a neck just begging to be marked up with hickies.

Vicious growled. Kanata knew exactly what he was doing, and it was _working._ How the hell was this barely-legal kid managing to seduce him?

He moved faster still, earning a pleased groan from Aegis. But Vicious had almost forgotten him. All he could think about now was Kanata: his smile, the way his eyes closed and his breath hitched as Aegis grew more aggressive… Vicious was completely under his spell.

"Oooh, Aegis… right there," Kanata moaned. "Just like that."

Vicious gasped. Kanata's voice was like liquid heat rushing straight to his groin. 

"Don't stop talking," he grunted.

"Ah… Aegis… so good," Kanata continued. He had his hands twisted up in Aegis’s hair now, and Vicious could swear he could feel fingers on his own scalp. 

"I think I'm… I'm gonna…"

 _Fuck_. Realizing he would get to watch Kanata come made Vicious start to lose control. It was too much, but still he wanted more.

"Come on, tell me exactly how it is."

"So good! I'm so close!" Kanata was still holding out. It made Vicious’s cock ache; he wanted the release just as badly as Kanata did.

Kanata moaned again, then opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Vicious. Something about the stark intimacy of direct eye contact pushed them both over the edge.

"Shit" was all Vicious managed to say before he lost control and thrust with abandon, groaning through his climax as Kanata cried out not Aegis's name, but "Vicious!"

* * *

They all collapsed on the bed. Kanata passed out almost immediately, curled on his side and clinging to Aegis's arm.

Vicious tied a knot in the used condom and flung it away, not caring where it landed. Next to him, Aegis still had post-orgasmic shivers.

"Need a blanket?"

"Maybe a towel first."

Vicious grabbed one from under the bed. "Was it everything you wanted?"

"That and more. You certainly enjoyed yourself."

“Definitely didn’t expect that. But then, I didn’t expect the kid to be that enthusiastic about everything.” He pulled a blanket up around Aegis, who snuggled into it. “Are you gonna tell him about how we set this up? I can’t believe he actually thought the jungle juice had booze in it.”

“I don’t think we need to fill him in on the details. We’ll let him think it was all his idea.”

“Fair enough. Though I think he’d be flattered to know you’ve been plotting a way to fuck him ever since you met.”

Aegis flushed. “I’ll keep that information to myself for now. I expect you to follow suit.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Vicious was about to get up when Aegis reached over and pressed against his back.

“Thank you for making this happen,” he said. “I couldn’t have pulled it off without your help.”

“Anytime, babe.” For once, Vicious actually meant it.

* * *

Épilogue 

* * *

Leon was past impatience and about ready to give in to a rage. Where the _hell_ had Cress and Kanata gone?

It was three in the morning, and the party was finally winding down. Leon had moved Stahn’s van in front of the house so no one in the group could miss it and opened the hatch so he and Stahn could sit in the back and wait. But as more time went on with no sign of the others, Leon grew more and more testy.

“It’s inconsiderate to make your ride wait,” he seethed. “See if I'm ever designated driver for them again.”

“Maybe they found hookups,” Stahn said through a yawn. “I did see Cress dancing with someone earlier.”

“That just makes it worse! They could at least send a text!”

Stahn smiled at Leon’s pout. No matter how serious Leon tried to be, Stahn always thought he was adorable.

“Stop thinking I’m adorable!” Leon snapped. “I know that’s what you’re doing!”

Stahn chuckled. “Let’s give them a few more minutes.” He bumped his shoulder against Leon’s. “You know _we_ met at a party, right?”

“Of course I know that.”

“And we wound up making out all night.”

Leon blushed. “That is _not_ the same.”

“It’s totally the same! When you meet someone and the mood is just right, you gotta go for it!”

“It’s not the same because the party was at _my_ house,” Leon grumbled. “And you didn’t have a ride waiting for you because my sister and Mary drove you there.”

“I guess I can see how it’s different…” Stahn yawned again. “It’s a nice night. Let’s put a note on the dash and just sleep in the van. I’ve got blankets. We could cuddle.”

“By ‘cuddle,’ do you mean sex?”

“I actually meant cuddling, but if you want to…”

“Not in the van! I have some self-respect.” Leon softened a little. Stahn was pretty cute when he was sleepy. “Besides, you look like you’re barely awake.”

“I _am_ really tired.” Stahn grabbed blankets from under the seats. “But I can always stay awake for a handjob!”

“ _No_.”

“OK, OK, cuddling it is. Can I get a goodnight kiss though?”

Leon smirked. “If you insist.”

* * *

Half an hour later, Cress and Dhaos walked out of the house together.

“Oh, no,” Cress said when he saw the van. “I forgot to tell them; I hope they aren’t mad.”

He ran over and peeked into the van to see Stahn and Leon curled together and fast asleep.

“Everything OK?” Dhaos asked.

“Yeah… I’d hate to wake them though.”

“I can give you a ride back to campus. You’re in one of the dorms, right?”

“Yeah. Building 208.” Cress pulled out his phone. “I’ll send them a text and let them know I got a ride home.” After a moment, he texted Kanata too--where had he gone?

“OK, all set,” he said. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Kanata woke up when he heard his phone go off. It took him a minute to remember where he was and what had happened.

Aegis was asleep next to him, but Vicious was sitting naked at the foot of the bed with his vape.

“Your pants are over there,” he said, releasing a cloud of watermelon-scented smoke. He pointed to the pile of Kanata’s discarded clothing.

“Thanks.” Kanata retrieved his phone to find a text from Cress: ‘text Stahn or Leon if you still need a ride. they’re out front in the van.’

“Oh, shit, I forgot about my friends!” He tapped out a text back to Cress then started writing another for Stahn.

“You need to go?” Vicious asked.

Kanata’s finger hovered over the ‘send’ button. “Um... would it be OK if I stayed?”

“Do what you like. I’m not gonna stop you.”

“In that case…” Kanata knelt down before Vicious and smiled up at him. “I have a lot of questions about your piercings. Do you have to take them out before someone gives you head?”

Vicious grinned right back at him. “Kanata, you are full of surprises.”

“I get that a lot. How about you give me a hands-on lesson?”

In the dark, Vicious almost looked feral. “We got all night, kid. I’ll show you anything you want to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took a while to get the second chapter up; I was going to fade to black, but then... I didn't, lol. I really hope you like it, Leach!


End file.
